


The Man In Gold

by LeoTheCloudKat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, uhh this is like vaguely nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoTheCloudKat/pseuds/LeoTheCloudKat
Summary: Dirk often dreamt in purple.Vast cities and tall buildings, dark skies and odd occupants. Though, those are the things that he tends to not focus on, instead having one thing he knows he needs to do.Save a princess from harm as she sleepwalks- or, sleep flies, in this case.Dirk doesn’t know how anything works. How can he fly? Why is everything purple? Where is he? He has so many questions, and none of them usually get answered.The first time he saved her, it was from a man in black who was trying to steal from her pockets- a knife to her throat.Dirk brought her back to her room- how did he know this room was hers?- and when he turned to leave out the window again...There sat a man in gold.





	The Man In Gold

Dirk often dreamt in purple.  
Vast cities and tall buildings, dark skies and odd occupants. Though, those are the things that he tends to not focus on, instead having one thing he knows he needs to do.  
Save a princess from harm as she sleepwalks- or, sleep flies, in this case.  
Dirk doesn’t know how anything works. How can he fly? Why is everything purple? Where is he? He has so many questions, and none of them usually get answered.  
The first time he saved her, it was from a man in black who was trying to steal from her pockets- a knife to her throat.  
Dirk brought her back to her room- how did he know this room was hers?- and when he turned to leave out the window again...

There sat a man in gold.

Dirk’s mind never went to his face, first. He always knelt, even though he knew that he was a prince, and the man in front of him was not. The man in gold would come over to him and set his hand on Dirk’s shoulder and kneel with him.  
Sometimes Dirk looked up, other times the man would put his hand under Dirk’s chin and ask him to look up.  
His voice... Dirk could only describe it as enchanting. Warm, welcoming, alluring. He’d always be so enchanted by this man, so bright among all the dark around him.  
Sometimes, they would go to Dirk’s room and talk.  
Sometimes, they would go to a room where flowers grew out of every inch of it- every crack on the wall, the floor, the ceiling- flowers. Dirk always hoped that they’d go to that room, because there, the man in gold would kiss him.  
He smelled like the flowers, he smelled like rain. He smelled like flowers, and fresh bread, and he smelled like home. 

One night, before Dirk could even turn around after tucking the princess into bed, he felt arms around his waist. The gold glittered around him, and the man spoke in his ear- and Dirk shivered.  
This had never happened before. Dirk couldn’t find a pattern in his dreams. Dirk thought t— the man kissed him, and then Dirk thought of nothing.  
Tonight, he tasted like lust.  
They went to his room and Dirk knelt- this time, with a different purpose.  
The man above him whispered his name, and Dirk was more than happy to watch him melt in his hands like warm butter.  
When they kissed again, they were tangled on his bed, and Dirk could taste himself on the man’s tongue.  
He didn’t want the dream to ever end.

Dirk had been living at Jake’s for some time now, and he hadn’t had the dream until that night: the room of flowers, the man’s soft hands on his face, his lips and his smile and his eyes... And when he woke up, there they were— the same eyes.  
At first, he was confused. Was he still dreaming? But when Jake said good morning, and ruffled his hair, it all fell into place.  
The man in gold, who he’d fallen in love with, who he’d kissed, who he’d pleased— it was Jake.  
It was Jake the entire time.  
The next night, he saw. Jake’s smile, Jake’s laugh, Jake’s eyes.  
And the night after that, he felt. Jake’s hands, Jake’s teeth, Jake’s tongue, Jake’s.....  
Is this a fantasy? Dirk can’t tell. How did he not notice before? He wakes up to Jake beside him- sometimes awake, and sometimes not.  
He can’t get Jake out of his head.  
As if he wanted to.

Dirk once woke up just as the man in gold kissed him— and woke up to Jake there, his lips the same as his gold lover’s.  
Dirk pretended to still be sleeping, his heart practically pounding out of his chest, a humming bird beating its frantic wings against his rib cage.  
Dirk had to do something about it in the bathroom— imagining Jake in the same gold as his dreams, his lips soft, his tongue warm, and his breath against Dirk.  
He moaned under his own hand, in water much too hot, and thought of Jake.

Dirk often remembered key details of his dreams. Things that stood out to him.  
He always remembered the golden prince’s hands, to start. Calloused. Experienced. But still, he wanted so much more of them. He wanted to hold them in his own. He wanted to feel them all over him.  
He remembers the prince’s eyes. Green. Vivid and full of unabashed joy and love. They expressed every emotion he could hope to see out of him; and the way they crinkled around the corners when he smiled was nothing short of perfect.  
Which brings us to another. His lips. The way they stretched into smiles, or broke into laughter. The way they felt pressed against his own, or the way they felt trailing down his neck with breath hot against his skin.  
Finally, he remembered the gold. How brightly it contrasted the deep tones around them, how it shone and glimmered in a world of purple, red, and pink.  
But when Dirk woke up, he noticed the same things. Jake’s hands, calloused and strong. His eyes, green and insightful. His lips, soft and sweet. He found the same shine in Jake, but not in his clothing, or in little flecks of gold in his hair.  
He found it in his laugh, in the songs he hums, in the discoveries he makes, in the time they spend by each other’s side.  
When Dirk wakes up, the gold is still there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a drabble I wrote on Discord for a high school au, (my friend wrote the v last paragraph I’m 💦💦) but if you liked it, leave a comment!!


End file.
